This invention relates to adhesive components having long-term stability.
In application Ser. No. 763,145 to Wolinski et al filed Jan. 27, 1977, now U.S. Pat No. 4,126,504 by reference, there are described activatable curable adhesive composition comprising an elastomer, a free radical addition polymerizable acrylic monomer, a free radical addition polymerizable acid monomer copolymerizable with the acrylic monomer and a peroxy catalyst. In use, at least one of a pair of mating surfaces is coated with the adhesive composition and at least one surface is coated with a composition comprising a peroxy catalyst activator. Both surfaces are joined together and maintained in a contact relationship until the adhesive cures to a set.
This adhesive composition gives excellent results when applied to dense substrates and which are joined together within not too long a period after the application. However, if a long time elapses between the time a substrate is coated with activator and the time the joining takes place, the results may not be as satisfactory. Likewise, a porous substrate results in weaker bonding.
For a number of applications it would be a significant advantage if a substrate could be coated with a composition containing a peroxy catalyst activator and stored until needed. Also, treating a porous substrate to prevent a weak adhesive bond would be highly desirable. Thereafter at a later time which may be years later, on applying the adhesive composition, such as described in application Ser. No. 763,145, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,504, to the same or another substrate, two substrates can be adhesively joined together.